


Falling for an Angel

by mishhcollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhcollins/pseuds/mishhcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an angel and Castiel asks her to look over the Winchester's while he is busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably only be a couple of chapters long; it was just an idea that popped into my head! I hope you like it x

"Castiel? What are you doing here?" You felt the presence of the other angel as he appeared next to you and you turned to face him.  
"I don't have much time, but I need to ask a favour of you, and possibly for you to relay a message." The angel was slightly out of breath and his trench coat was amiss as his hair looked slightly windswept.   
"I'm not your messenger, Castiel."  
"I will repay you."  
"Who am I sending a message to?"  
"The Winchesters."

**_Lebanon, Kansas_ **

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" You appeared in what looked like the brothers kitchen that had a few bottles of beer askew the counter tops and take-out boxes. The two figures in front of you jumped as they quickly pulled weapons from the back of their jeans and pointed them at you.  
"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" The smaller man with short, dirty blonde hair - Dean Winchester - questioned.  
"Don't raise your weapon at me, _boy_." You spoke at him as you made your way forward and towards the brothers. They didn't waist any time in firing bullets at you, which had no effect other than a minor annoyance.  
"Really?" You asked as you sighed, "Look, I am not an enemy. I am simply here to convey a message."  
"First you tell us who the hell you are." Sam spoke up and you turned to him.  
"My name is (y/n)."  
"Mind telling us how the hell you got in here?"  
You were growing frustrated with the questions, "I flew."  
"What the hell are you?" It was Dean's turn to speak.  
"I'm an angel. May I please do what I came here to do now?"  
"Prove it."  
With an aggravated sigh, you dropped your angel blade from your sleeve and presented it to the Winchesters.  
"How do we know you didn't just steal it from some other angel?"  
You didn't second question as you unfolded your wings from behind you, projecting them so that they became visible to the brothers. It felt nice to stretch them as the feathers ruffled as you stretched them high and wide. You noticed the look on the brother's gaze as they stared at the wings. You decided to keep them visible as they relaxed behind you. It was tiring keeping them hidden when visiting Earth. In the darkness, your wings looked black, but when light was shone on them, they had a blue tint which faded out and became more prominent towards the end of the feathers.  
"You look like guppies." You quipped and the brothers quickly shut their gaping mouths.  
"Okay, we believe you." Sam nodded and they both lowered their weapons - finally.  
You moved around the kitchen table, your wings fluttering gently around you and equalling the balance, "I come bearing a message from Castiel."  
"Cas? Is he okay?" Dean's eyes widened slightly in fear.  
"He's fine."  
"Then why couldn't he come and tell us - whatever _this_ is - himself?"  
"Because he is fighting a war up in Heaven, or have you forgotten that he actually has jobs to do and he isn't here to tend to your every need?"  
"Well, ain't you a ray of sunshine."  
"All Castiel wanted me to tell you is that he hears your prayers, but he is unable to come and assist at this time, so I have offered to help you until he is able."  
"Look, no disrespect, but I don't know if we can trust some random angel we don't know."  
"None taken, I didn't think you would, but just know that I will be here if you call. However, do  _not_ order me around like I am some servant of yours. Castiel has a weakness that he likes you and he allows himself to do whatever it is you ask of him, but I am not so easily persuaded. Only call if you genuinely require assistance."  
Without them being able to say much else, you had already flown back to heaven with a flutter of your wings and caused a few stray pieces of paper that were on the table to get strewn across the floor.  
"She kinda reminds me of Cas when we first met him." Sam spoke up after a minute of wondering what the hell just happened.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, y'know. She seems kinda...cold, I guess? I don't think she knows much about how to interact with humans, or at least hasn't spent much time down here."  
Dean nodded in agreement. He couldn't stop thinking about your sudden appearance, and he also couldn't deny the half hard-on he got when you were assertive towards him. He'll admit to himself that he thought you were hot, and badass at that.  
"Well, here's hoping she'll warm up to us," Sam said as he resumed his position at his laptop, "if she's here that long."  
Dean gave him a questioning look as he raised an eyebrow at his brother.  
"Well, she said she was basically just filling in till Cas gets back. So, let's hope that she isn't here for too long because then we might want to worry about Cas' well-being."  
"Yeah, let's hope."

The next time the brothers saw you, they were hunting some demons a couple of weeks after and were getting "over-run". They probably could've handled it, but Dean wanted an excuse to try and see you. Every now and again you would drop in to the bunker to see what they were up to and how they were so that you could let Castiel know whenever you next saw him.  
  
"(y/n)! We could use a little help!" Dean shouted into the air as he allowed himself to be downed by two demons. Just as he thought you weren't going to appear, the demons above you screamed as bright light projected from their eyes and mouths. Dean shielded his eyes with his arm as you smited the demons. The bodies fell to either side of Dean and you held out your hand to help him to his feet.  
"Are you alright?" You tilted your head slightly and ran your eyes over Dean's body, checking for any wounds.  
"Am now, thanks, (y/n)." Dean smirked at you. You then turned to look at Sam who was walking over to the two of you as he wiped some blood off of his face with his sleeve.  
"Are you alright, Sam?" You asked him and also gave him a quick look-over.  
"Yeah, thanks, (y/n)." Sam gave Dean a quick look as he knew that they could have handled it and was wondering what his brother was up to.  
"Do you need any more assistance?"  
"Nope, you kinda finished our job for us." Sam laughed.  
"Alright, I will be on my way then."  
"Wait!" Dean interjected just as you were about to leave.  
"Is something the matter, Dean?"  
"Why don't you come back to the bunker with us?" Dean tried to ignore the raised eyebrow that he got from his brother and the small smirk. Sam let out a small chuckle as he began to make his way back to the impala.  
"Is something wrong there?"  
"No, I just thought we could hang out. I'm guessing you're about as clueless as Cas is with movies, so why don't you join us for a movie night? It might be educational." He tried to tempt you as he shot you a cheesy grin.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt to spend some time with the both of you."  
"Great! C'mon." Dean gestured with his hand as he turned and started to walk to the impala as you followed shortly behind. Sam got into the passenger side of the car as Dean opened the door to the driver's side.  
"You gettin' in or what?" He smiled at you and you looked at him curiously before opening the back door and sitting down.  
"It would have been so much faster to fly. Your vehicles are very slow." You commented half an hour into the journey as you watched the scenery pass by through the window.  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't be leavin' baby all by herself." Dean chuckled.  
"I did not notice any females with you back there."  
"He's talking about his car." Sam added.  
"How does a vehicle have a gender?"  
"It doesn't, (y/n). Dean just loves this car a little too much."  
"Don't you listen to them, baby. They're just jealous of the relationship we have." Dean said as he stroked a hand over the dashboard, jokingly. Sam laughed and shook his head at his brother while you looked at them both in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ITS FINALLY HERE! i am so sorry for how delayed this chapter has been! *hides from the shame* I'm sorry it's not any longer, but I only intended it to be 2 chapters. <3

The three of you arrived at the bunker and you walked behind the brothers as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Sammy, you set up a movie and I'll grab the beers." Dean said as he walked over to the fridge. Sam nodded and walked out and into the living room.  
"You want a beer, (y/n)?" Dean asked as he held two in one hand and a third towards you.  
"No, thank you."  
"Alright, let's go watch a movie." Dean placed the beer back in the fridge and you followed him through to the living room. The movie that Sam had chosen was Back to the Future, which they both claimed was a classic. As you walked into the living room, you decided to allow your wings to open up and be seen as you stretched them behind you. You felt as though you would probably be here for a few hours and thought that you would allow them freedom, considering you didn't necessarily have to hide them in front of the brothers, and keeping them hidden could be straining and it felt nice to stretch them.  
"You alright over there?" Dean couldn't help the small smirk that played on his lips as he watched your wings stretch and shudder - and how he  _oh so_ wanted to run his fingers through the feathers.  
"Just stretching. It is constraining keeping them hidden and out of the way most of the time." You passed Dean and sat down on the sofa, your wings fanning out behind you and along the back of the sofa, draping onto the floor slightly. Dean joined you on that sofa as he sat down next to you, pressing the beer bottle to his lips. Sam stretched out on a second sofa to the side as he pressed play on the movie.  
Around halfway through the second movie, Dean's arm had gradually moved it's way to rest against the back of the sofa near where your wings were splayed out. Over the time, his hand would ease closer to your wing until he was just barely brushing his fingers against them. You jumped at the sudden contact and your wing flinched. You looked at him questioningly and he gave you a look as to tell you that it was okay. You relaxed your wing back down slightly and Dean's hand resumed it's gentle stroking. It felt strange at first, the sensations were confusing on the sensitive nerves of the feathers, but you grew to enjoy the subtle feeling of his fingers. Dean shuffled closer to you so that his mouth was near your ear.  
"Just relax. If you don't like it, let me know, and I'll stop, okay?"  
You nodded and he turned his attention back to the screen and over time, his movements grew bolder as he saw you relax into the feeling. His hand started to move up and down the feathers, ruffling them slightly as he would rake his fingers back up gently. The sensation of his fingers running through each individual feather sent an odd shiver down your spine. Dean noticed the reaction and repeated the movement. The sensation ran through you again, causing you to sigh at the pleasant feeling. It was unusual and you had never felt it before. It was a strange sense of pleasure which centred low in your abdomen. You fidgeted slightly as the feeling continued and grew slightly stronger the longer it continued.  
"You okay?" Dean's voice was next to you again.  
"It feels..."  
"Good? Bad?"  
"Good," you sighed, "very good."  
Dean glanced over to the other sofa and smiled at the fact that his brother had fallen asleep.  
"Have you ever...been with someone?" Dean whispered, looking at you as you turned to face him.  
"I have been with many people. I am with you and Sam right now."  
Dean laughed at the innocence, "no, that's not what I meant."  
"I don't understand."  
"What I was insinuating was...have you ever been  _intimate_ with anyone?"  
"Are you asking if I have ever had intercourse?"  
Dean chuckled again, "not just that, but sure. I mean anything of the sorts, like kissing."  
You shook your head lightly, looking into the green pools that were Dean's eyes. The ministrations on your wings had stopped and he just held his hand there. Dean's tongue darted out across his lips as his eyes looked to yours and then back to your eyes. His free hand reached out, gently cupping your cheek as he moved your face to yours. When his lips brushed against yours, Dean sighed and held you to him. He felt different about you. You weren't some floosy; he wanted to take care of you - love you. It was when his lips touched to yours that he realised how much he actually fell for you, and this wasn't just a simple crush.  
The feeling of another's lips against your own was strange and you froze slightly. It was when Dean began to move his lips against yours, that you copied, feeling as though that was the right thing to do. You could taste the beer on his lips as your tongue darted out to meet his own. After what felt like forever, you both pulled away from each other before the need for air became a problem. Dean was smiling, still mere inches away from your lips, and you couldn't help but smile with him. When you first met the Winchester's, and after what you had heard from them from Castiel, you thought them to be arrogant, but being around them taught you different. Sure, they could be a pain in the ass, but you knew they meant well and were good guys. Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he peppered small kisses over your cheeks. His mouth moved along your jaw at the same time that his fingers ran up the feathers once more. You sighed at the different sensations. Dean's stubble lightly scraped across your sensitive skin as his fingers moved through your wings. He began nipping and sucking down your neck which caused you to gasp lightly. When Dean heard you gasp, it took everything in him not to pin you down right there, but there could be another time for that. Right now, he wanted to take care of you. He moved his lips away from your neck and the look in his eyes was nearing animalistic - the usual green was almost completely covered with the black of lust. He took your hands in his as he stood. When you were standing next to him, he pulled you close to him, kissing you passionately as his hands moved yours to around his neck. They then travelled down your sides and to your thighs. You let out a small yelp as he hooked his hands under your thighs, lifting you onto his waist.  
"What are you doing?" You questioned as he began to walk down the hallway. He didn't answer as he opened his bedroom door, walking inside and kicking it shut behind him. Placing you gently on the bed - your wings spread either side of you - he gently crawled on top of you as he leaned down on his elbows, his face mere inches from yours. He kissed you again as his hands sifted through the soft, black feathers. You keened under him, shuddering as the pleasurable sensation returned.  
"These wings of yours are a real soft spot, huh?" Dean smirked against your lips.  
"No-one has ever-mhmm-touched them before."  
Dean pulled away slightly, "really?"  
When you nodded, Dean smiled wider and kissed you again. You could feel the beginnings of Dean's arousal against you and it made you slightly nervous at the thought of... _that._ Dean sensed the change in your demeanour as he pulled away and looked into your eyes, one of his hands going to your cheek and caressing gently.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want. Whatever you're comfortable with, I am too." He reassured you.  
"It's just...I've never..." Heat rushed to your cheeks in what seemed like embarrassment. You'd never felt this emotion before so you weren't even 100% that's what it was. Castiel had told you about how some emotions felt, from his experience, and it felt very similar to what he explained.  
"Don't worry, just relax, okay? If it's too much, just say and we can stop."  
You nodded and Dean gave you a loving smile before he kissed you. The kiss was a lot less hungry than before and was more of a reassurance; letting you know that he won't do anything you don't want and that you're safe. You melted into the feeling of Dean's body on top of you, his soul radiating warmth from his chest. Dean sat up, pulling you with him as he played with the hem of your shirt. He pulled away, giving you a questioning look. You nodded and he slowly lifted the fabric from you - not questioning how your wings didn't get in the way - before gazing over your exposed torso.  
"You're beautiful." He said as his hands went to your hips and he kissed you with passion and need. You were overwhelmed by the new feelings as his hands were all over you and his lips latched onto your own. He pulled away and knelt up between your legs so that he could lift his shirt over his head. You watched as his toned muscles were revealed and your eyes ran over the newly exposed skin; wanting to reach out and touch him. When he leaned back down, you couldn't hold back the urge to touch as your fingers ran up his stomach and to his chest, along his shoulders and then down his arms. He watched you with intent and allowed you to explore him. When you looked back into his eyes, he smiled down at you and kissed you again. When he knelt up once more, he ran his hands down your sides and to the waistband of your jeans. He looked to you as his hands moved to undo the button and zip before pulling down your jeans and throwing them somewhere in the room to be found later. His gaze explored your body with awe as he stood, quickly removing his own jeans and leaving him in just his boxers - which were donning a tent in the front from his arousal. Kneeling back down in between your legs, he leaned down and left a trail of kisses leading from your hips, up over the swell of your breasts, along your collar bones, and finally up your neck and to your lips. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, caressing and stroking as he worshipped you. His motions were slow and loving as he kissed you gently, his hands moving up to your wings, fingers running through the downy feathers. A moan escaped your throat at the touch, and Dean caught it in an intense kiss. The way you reacted to his touch was addicting and he wanted to hear more sounds from you. He knelt up once more, earning a whimper from you from the loss of body contact and warmth of his skin. He smiled at you in reassurance as he shimmied his way back off the bed to then slowly slide his boxers off, hopping slightly in slight urgency as they got caught on his foot. Before too long, he was crawling up your body once more, leaving a trail of hot kisses up your legs and thighs. His cock was throbbing between his legs, the tip red and donning a bead of pre-cum. He kissed and bit at your thighs as his hands held onto your hips, fingers dipping under the hem of your panties. You squirmed under his touch, wanting more but unsure of what that more was. He sensed your eagerness and smiled as he looked up at you.  
"Can I?" He asked, his fingers gently tugging at the waistline of your panties. You nodded towards him, your hips shifting slightly. Dean kissed both of your hip bones before he shimmied the fabric down your legs, throwing them behind him. He took a moment to admire you, before he leaned down to press his lips to yours.  
"So beautiful." He muttered in between fervent kisses. His hands caressed your sides, leading you to sit up with him so that he could reach the strap to your bra. He released the clasp and let the last remaining piece of clothing slowly fall down your arms. He admired you once more, his eyes trailing over every inch of your body. The two of you slowly laid back down together, kissing and touching every inch of each others skin. Your wings twitched in anticipation and yearning for more. Dean began his trail downwards once more, stopping at each nipple and taking them into his mouth, nipping and sucking. The sensation sent a wave through your body, wings fluttering at your sides, and a small moan escaping your mouth. Your fingers laced through his short brown hair, tugging lightly and earning a groan from Dean. You were growing impatient with his teasing as you wriggled under him, earning a breathy chuckle against your skin before Dean moved back up to press his lips against your own once more.  
"Fuck, (y/n), I need you." Dean groaned against your mouth, himself also growing impatient as his hips started a slow rocking motion against you. All you could do was moan in response as his length rubbed against your clit. These sensations were nothing you had ever felt before, and you never wanted to stop feeling them. Dean managed to pull himself away from you briefly to lean over and open a draw next to the bed. You whined at the loss of contact, but it wasn't long before he was back and with a small bottle in his hand, placing it to one side on the bed. He leant over you, his face mere inches from your own. He looked into your eyes for a few seconds before his lips met yours with passion. As your mouths moved together, one of his hands slowly trailed it's way down your body and making you shiver. His hand went lower until he cupped your sex - his finger leading a trail from your core up to your sensitive nub. He groaned deep into your mouth at feeling how wet you were for him. His kiss got more intense as his finger trailed back down, before slipping inside you. You gasped at the intrusion - the feeling was unusual, but not uncomfortable. His lips left yours so that he could watch your reaction in case he was going too far too soon. He pressed in a bit further, curling the finger slightly on the way back out. The movement sent pleasure through your body as you moaned and closed your eyes at the sensation. He took this as a sign to keep going. He carried on the ministration a few more times before adding a second finger. You began bucking up to meet his fingers, moaning and writhing beneath him. Dean was going crazy watching you. He was completely entranced watching your features at the pleasure he was giving you. His fingers started to slow and you opened your eyes to look at Dean.  
"God, (y/n), I love seeing you like this," he kissed your cheeks, "you're driving me crazy. I need you, (y/n)." Dean lifted his head to look into your eyes once more.  
"Make me yours, Dean." You whispered and he groaned. He slowly removed his fingers from your wetness, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before moving to kneel up. He admired your body once more before popping the cap on the bottle and squeezing out some of the liquid onto his palm. Chucking the bottle aside, he brought his palm to his length, hissing at the cold touch. You watched as he touched himself, a strange heat pooling in your stomach at the sight of it and a feeling of damp between your legs increasing. Dean moved to hover over you once more and looked at you lovingly.  
"You sure about this?" He worried; the last thing he wanted was to feel like he was pushing you too much.  
"I'm sure." You answered and you both smiled at each other. Dean shifted his kneed slightly before reaching down to grasp himself in his hand. Lining himself up with your entrance he slowly pushed forward. You gasped once more at the feeling of him pushing into you. Dean was gentle and slow, concentrating on your face to make sure he wasn't hurting you as he went. He moaned once he was fully sheathed in your heat, his head dipping slightly as he bottomed out.  
"(y/n), you feel incredible," Dean breathed, "are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
"No, Dean, you're not hurting me." You smiled up at him and he smiled back.  
"How does it feel?"  
"Weird."  
"Good weird or bad weird?"  
"Good, I think. It doesn't feel bad."  
"You let me know at any point if you're not enjoying it, okay? I want to make you feel good."  
"Okay, Dean."  
He kissed you slow as he gently shifted his hips backwards and then forwards once more. He went slow at first, letting you adjust and get used to the feeling of him inside you. As Dean's movements started to go a little faster, the more comfortable you felt and began to feel pleasure. Dean was big, causing you to moan and claw at his back as the sensations started becoming more intense. This felt completely different from Dean's fingers earlier; you felt full and you loved it. The speed that he was going now was enough to make the bed creak slightly. He grunted and cursed as his head dropped to your shoulder.  
"Fu-uck...(y/n)...so good, baby."  
Your fingernails raked down Dean's back, hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to hurt. Dean seemed to enjoy it as he growled and his hips picked up speed, moaning at each thrust. Your bodies moved together as one, electricity coursing through your veins. Your wings fluttered and shook as your body was being overcome with pleasure. One of Dean's hands reached out to one of your wings and buried his fingers in the soft feathers, causing you to cry out in ecstasy. Dean massaged the feathers as he moved in and out of you, your mouths so close, breathing in each others air as you panted and gasped. You could feel your grace lighting up inside you as you climbed closer to the edge. You tried but you were unable to hide some of your grace that began to shine through your eyes, causing them to glow an icy blue. Dean saw your eyes as they glew bright, but he didn't shy away and only looked at you in awe. You began to feel the coil in your abdomen grow tighter and more intense as Dean changed his angle and began hitting the spot inside which made you cry out. You could tell Dean was also getting close as his movements started becoming more erratic and his moaning more urgent.  
"Dean..." You breathed.  
"I'm here, just let go, (y/n), I'm right here with you." He spoke gently. It was as if his words flicked a switch inside you and you toppled over the edge of ecstasy. Your entire body was on fire with pleasure as you cried out Dean's name and rode out the waves that overtook your body. Your walls contracted around Dean's length, causing him to moan louder and thrust faster, chasing his own orgasm, before he also fell over the edge with you. He cried out as you felt him pulse inside you, his body going slightly limp and his head leaning on your shoulder as he moaned.  
"Holy shit." He breathed into your skin, peppering small kisses to the sweat slicked area of your shoulder.  
"I agree."  
Dean breathed a light chuckle as he gently slipped out of you and flopped onto his back next to you. His arm reached out and brought you into his side. He had not opened his eyes yet and when he did he was met with a shattered light on his ceiling.  
"Apologies." You smiled.  
Dean laughed, "don't worry about it, it can be replaced."  
You lay together for a while, enjoying the silence and warmth of each other.  
"Stay the night?" Dean asked as he began to feel himself drifting.  
"I will stay as long as you like, Dean."

You lay beside Dean that night. Some time while Dean was sleeping, you could feel a presence in the bunker. You slowly shifted from the bed, careful as to not wake Dean, and put your clothes back on with a click of your fingers. Your wings were still unfurled behind you and you stretched them briefly before hiding them away once more. You made your way out of the bedroom and down the dark bunker hallways to the kitchen where Cas was stood.  
"Castiel, you've returned." You greeted with a smile.  
"Hello, (y/n)."  
"It is nice to see you again. The Winchester's missed you."  
"I felt it, thank you for being here."  
"It was no problem, I actually quite enjoyed myself."  
"They change you, don't they?" Castiel smiled.  
"They definitely are one of a kind. They showed me movies."  
Castiel chucked, recalling fond memories of all the memories that the brothers insisted he watched.  
He then looked at you with soft eyes, "I feel that you have grown quite fond of the elder one."  
You felt slightly embarrassed, but also unashamed of your attachment.  
"It will be nice seeing you around more often, (y/n)." He smiled, showing you that he was okay with the situation.  
"Thank you, Castiel. I think I am going to enjoy being here."  
You smiled, your head turning back in the direction of Dean's room and started making your way back to join Dean in bed. You were definitely going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the last time i wrote some more on this was asylum 16 and i had post-con blues after meeting j2 oh mAN that was quite a long time ago I'M SORRY I'M TERRIBLE AT UPDATING. i kinda procrastinate when it comes to writing smut, like, i love it but heck i find it hard to write?? 
> 
> i also graduated and then moved and then started working and then went through/am still going through a big heartbreak thing and now i'm going to be moving again some time after february, but i'm going to try my hardest to finish some of my WIP's as i get a lot of comments wanting me to finish them and i feel rly bad for not updating :c i hope this chapter is okay and that it doesn't disappoint? <3


End file.
